waterloo road undeniable love forever
by missvimtofizzy
Summary: Back after the holidays when Nikki and vix first met and they carnt get enough of each other meanwhile kacey returns from america and she can not wait to tell Nikki how she mist her but does Nikki feel the same some mentions of Lorraine also
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at Greenock and a few weeks after Nikki and vix first soon as fix layed eyes on Nikki she instantly fell in love with her she could see the kindness behind would also be the day that kacey would be returning from America after her training and kacey could help but wait to see Nikki and tell her how much she mist her but should she's doesn't know if Nikki feels the same Nikki was relaxing in the staff room she didn't hear the door open but then she heard a familiar voice which made Nikki smile there in front of her stood the floorless vix spark nikki couldn't help but look her up and done to her self which even made vix went and sat down next to Nikki and they soon got talking but suddenly Nikki stopped and just looked at vix in which she did the same and before long Nikki made the first move and kissed vix couldn't help but kiss Nikki back vix loved Nikki deeply but she didn't know Nikki felt the same soon enough fix stood up not letting go or stop kissing Nikki vix walked to get in front of Nikki and pulled her dress up an straddled nikki fix started to nibble on Nikki's neck which made Nikki kacey HaD been searching the corridors for Nikki until Christine had told her she sin her walk into the staffroom so kacey made her way there as she reached the staffroom she heard Nikki's voices and laugh at least kacey had found her but as she walking she could see Nikki kissing fix whilst doing up her shirt button buttons Nikki stopped as soon as she saw kacey but as Nikki went to talk kacey was gone she had run off.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter p.s dont forget to review

Nikki swiftly ran after kasey leaving vix dissapointed with the look of jelousy written all over her face, nikki searched up and down the corridoors looking for kasey until she remembered what she had siad before the training camp.

"you'll always find me in the gym miss if you ever need me"

as nikki walked in the kasey stood just staring at the punch bag as nikki walked over to kasey she couldnt help but think of vix and have her on her had turned around by now and just rollwd her eyes to see that it was nikki.

"why did u run off kase you obviously wanted something"she said camly

"ye i did wont something but it doesnt matee know more you wouldnt want to know now anyway uve got her to think about"angry and atraged

"what do you mean kasey please talk to me "

"i wanted to tell you how much i missed you and that i...i...i love you"

And with that kasey ran out the door not even looking back at miss boston, kasey has never loved anybody like she loved miss boston.

nikki then hears the door open to her delight it was vix with that caring smile she fell in love with.

"so what did kasey wont with you then"

"oh just tell me about america and how well it went nothing much"

oh well in that kasey fancy coming back to mine i could distracted u for a little while because you do have two free periods miss boston and with thta nikki had stood up and pulled vix towards her car bit all the way to hers she couldnt take kasey of her mind and what she had said to her.

when they got to vix house vix pulled nikki in by her arm and as soon as they got throught the front door vix pounced on nikki pasionatly kissing her in which nikki replied and nikki started to nibbke on the parts that she know made vix tick. vix let a little moan escape from her mouth of pure enjoyment.

whilst this was happening vix started to unbutton nikkis shirt and gentally carwses her brewast with her right hand and began to suck on her nipple which seriously turned nikki this time nikki had take vix up to thebedrroom and started to undress her she made little circle with her fingers around vixs legs.

nikki i carnt take know more just fuck me and with that nikki inserted one,two,three fingers into vix which made her cry in pure pleasure but before she orgasimed nikki decided to eat her out whi h made vix with one had pish nikkis head deeper and yhe other on the bed sheets. Now whos the dominant one nikki said


	3. Chapter 3

on the way to school vix and nikki was talking about there passionate night together and how the both loved when nikki noticed kasey making her way to the gym so nikki decided to leave vix she yold her that she would meet her later on today,nikki was trying to cacth up with kasey when she turned round and said.

'these no point in following me havent u got somewhere else to be or should i say with somebody'

nikki just looked down in emmbarresment

'i didnt mean to hurt u kace u know i never would ur like a daughter to me '

'can we please just get on with trianing please miss i dont want to talk about it'

nikki quickly smilled and carried on walkong with nikki as the finnally got on to some normal convosations as they were getting into there training once they were coming to the end of training kasey ran up to nikki and hugged her and said thank u for paying for her to go to america nikki just said it fine.

But kasey couldnt resist no lponger she simply looked up at nikki and kissed her oh those soft tender lips locking her,nikii could nt help her self but kiss kasey back in wgivh kasey really enjoyed nikki started to walk not letting go of kasey she slammed her against the wall kasey was holding nikki by the neck,and nikki holfing kasey by her waist.

As much as nikki new it was wrong she enjoyed it and she couldnt stop deep dpwn she loved kasey but she wanted to be with nikki pulled away from kasey she looked in kaseys eyes but she couldnt help but hate her self for leading kasey on like that.

'im sorry kace i should ent of done that to you , u deserve better lets pretend that didnt happen'before kasey even got to speak nikki had collect her stuff and was out the door to find vix walking toward her with that gorgous smile.

'hiya u ive missed u and with that vix kissed nikki with all she had as tbus was happening kasey come out of the gym doors and when she saw vix and nikki togetherr again a simple but effective tear fell from kaseies eyes as she looked at nikki,nikki couldnt help but feel guilty of those tears.

'was she crying nik'she said curiously

'ill have a word later with her about it'

okay then i better be going for first lesson now nik okay'i love you nikki boston so much.'i love you two miss spark :-D PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

As vix and i both walked our seperater ways i decied that i needed to have a chat with kasey after all i promised vix i would anyway on my way down i saw her just walking round the corner behind the back of the school the ideal place at least know one would see i made made my way there i suddenly felt nervous and anxious, a feeling ive never had before as i got round the corner i noticed sraight away that kacey had been crying

'kacey whats up,please talk to me'she said as sinserly as possible

'i dont wont to talk to you or anyone else fir that matter'angryly

'kacey i dont mean to hurt you but you need to understand why i can not do this'

'why is it everything that i ever wont i can not have a normal family no i carnt even have you so what is the point in life i have nothing to show for it so far'

kacey dont say that you have everything as nikki walked towards kacey kacey she cupped her face and looked into her eyes'besides you can do much better than me kacey okay' but i dont wont better i wont you.

Kacey couldnt resist the erge to move closee to nikkis face as there lips crashed together which kacey longes for of nikki she slamed nikkk against the brick wall with all powee that she time was different, nikki didnt pulll away and neither did kacey theu both knew it wasnt write for a second time but they couldnt help then pulled away and looking at kacey with a smirk and simply said 'i need you kacey more than anything'kacey replied to that saying 'me too'.

Kacey then deviously walked away leqving nikki with an allmighty smile which she kept on throughout the day as it come too an end nikki heard a knock on the door it vix her one love but what was kacey her mate her sole mate who knows what os to cown for those two.

'Are you coming back to mine tonight nik i could repay the favour from last night,

nikki was now leaning on the desk at the front with vix moving closer to her she wrapped her arms around vix whilst nibling on her neck which made vix moan slightly.

Nikki ans vix were soon lost in each others lips as they locked nikki picked vix up by the waist and sat her on the desk, vix couldnt resist but to undo nikkis shirt buttons to reveal a purple nlace brace which she loved. Nikki was so lost in there trance that she didnt realise vix had stopped kissing her until she heard her whisper 'Nikki have you evee thought of us starting a family together, imagine our kids playing togther nik onw happy family because i wont to; i love u so much.

please please review and ideas what u would like to happen next ideas welcome:-D


	5. Chapter 5

At vix's house nikki could'nt help but keep going over in her head what vix had said to her about starting a family in one way she wanted to because she loved her deeply but there was also kacey to think was staring at me by know she must of relsied something up.

"what's up nik come on talk to me you have been like this since...since i asked about starting a family,if you dont wont to just say"

"it's not that i dont want to vix, i just dont think i'm ready for that yet,is that so wrong"

"no its not wrongbut just atleast act like u still wont to be with me,sometimes i just think you dont love me anymore"?"do you nikki... still love me"

By now nikki was knealing in front of me holding my hands in her whilst staring deeply i to our fingers intwined with each other"offcourse i still love you, i love you more than anything.

Nikki pressed her lips against vix which vix did the same,nikkis lips made vix want more she slowly started to unbutton nikkis shirt to reveal perfect shaped breasts with a lace black bra, nikki had noticed this and could'nt help but smill nikki then stood up ans stradled vix stopping kissing then undone vixs dress which nikki pulled of her body,nikki started to nibble on vixs neck which earnt nikki a soft moan she then mo ed down to vixs breast and kissed then vigouresly.

she then made her way down to vixs inner thigh which seriously turned vix on"i carnt take no more fuck me please"nikki secretly grinned to her self when finnally shed started to eat vix out which made her scream nikkis name then she inserted 1,2,3 fingers into vix then she was gone,lost in her orgasm nikki then sat back down next her but was she disturbed by vix whispering in her ear "my turn babe".It wasnt before long that vix was lost in her orgasm which nikki truely enjoyed.

"i wont a family vix i do i was thinking of always having a girl you know"

"me to we should talk more about it tommorrow"

"yeah why not"

The next morning couldnt come no quicker by the time nikki ahd got down stairs she noticed a note from vix "went to school early love vix see u later"whilst smiling nikki was disturbed by the door making her way there"what have you forgot now ay"

"kacey what are you doing hear"with that nikki welcomed her in


	6. Chapter 6

"so kacey what you doing here,you know your nit meant to be here right"

"why do you think im here,i meant what i said about me loving you it's not something i made up"

"i know you meant it kasey carnt happen as much as i want it and you do we just carnt kasey please forgive me"

Kasey slowly moved closer to nikki standing infront of her looking up at her as much as nikki tried to deny she couldnt do pressed her lips against nikki's which nikki repeated with nikki moving pushing kasey agianst the wall,kasey fidled with buttons on nikkis shirt until nikki moved back away from kasey.

"No kasey we can not do this i mean it this time i love vix and...and i'm starting a family with her for good not a short time thing forever with her i mean it kasey"

kasey just stood there gob smacked at what she had just heard from nikki's mouth did she really just say she was starting s family.

"i...i think you should go now dont you ill see you at school"and with thay kasey was out the door nikki didnt know of to feel angry or relieved that she'd finnally told kasey but deep down the was regression.

When nikki arrived at school she went to see vix as soon as, when she walked in she was gobsmacked at the sight in front her she couldnt beloeve her eyes what she was seeing "no it can not be lorraine what...what are you doinmg here and most of all what are you doing kissing and making out on the desk eith my girlfrind.

"Nikki honestly i didnt reliese,she never told me she had a girlfriend"

"Well done lorrainew you hqve managed to break my jeart again havent you i mean how do you do it everytime and you vix i thought you loved me obvisouly not ill get my stuff from later on today"

"Im sorry nikki please dont do this i do i do love you""then why would you do this to me then vix please just telll me"

Lorrwine couldnt help but feel ashamed one she had heart nikki again and two she was sleeping with her girlfriend.

"You know what vix forget it we are done forever i mean it you can have your precious bit on the side "lorraine!

please review:-)


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day nikki drove home with all the events that had happend today,she truly thought vix loved her but obviously she didnt care about her one bit or she wouldnt have done what she she did'nt expect lorraine to be here that day she left i thought she would be gone forever but yet again i was she approached home she sighed as she stopped the car outside her her house feeling relieved that she was away from it all for tonight, when she finnaly got home she just lay on the sofa with all her stuff just dumped around where she peacefull slumber was disturbed by a suttle knock on the door as she got up she had thought of who it could be and low and be hold as she open the door she was .she could tell that vix had been crying but it didnt bother her she didnt care about me so why should i care about her now.

"i...i've erm come to collect my stuff i...just thought you wouldn'nt want it all around you"

"ye once you have got it close the door on you way out and leave your key on the side"

"okay"as she made her way in she coulsnnt even look nikki in the eye because of how she had hirt nikki she didnt diseave that she diserves i had collect my stuff i walked into the kitchen to see nikki standing there looking our the window she hadnt notice me walk in i dont think she looked so beautiful how could i do that to her the best thing and most beautiful women in the world i had and now loook nothing.

"thats all my stuff then and the key is on the side"

"okay dont forget to shut the door on your way out for me"

"nikki... im so sorry i never meant to hurt you at all i was stupid immature everything you can think of i was mad to even consider cheating on you so i'm sorry and i truely mean it nik"

"okay what do you expect me to say vix i forgive you i love lets sart again because im not going to do that, i carnt put myself through that not this time and im sorry but please just leave dont make this any harder than it already is vix please"

And with that vix left nikki standing there staring at the door which vix walked through, she must of been standing there for at least ten minuetes when she was diturbed by another knock but thos time it was lorraine.

"what are you doing here get out"

"i always loved it when you was angry makes you look sexy"as she moved closer to nikki she shut the door"saw vix leave then you know the plan worked get with your girlfriend give me an excuse to come round her and an excuse to get close to you"nikki didnt get chance to reply as lorraine pressed her lips against nikkis, nikki didnt respond straigjt way as she but she soon did this was going to be a night to regret or love review:-)


	8. Chapter 8

After the hot steamy sex that nikki had mist and lorraine was now fast asleep she made her way down staires and into the kitchen,where she made her self a hot cup of tea whilst making it she had the thoughts of her night going all over in her i regret it or did i want it these thought were constantly in her mind it was getting close to 7 in the morning now and i could her lorraine slowly creeping down stairs.

"what are you doing up so early lorraine you never wanted to get up before, anyway i need to talk to you about last night"

"i know it was amazing was'nt it i mean we should do it again right now"lorraine was now snaking her arms around nikki's waist.

"No lorraine i carnt do this i mean ive just broke up with the women who i thought i would spend the rest of my life with and im not the type of person who just jumps into be with the nxt women that catches my eyes i'm not like that"

"So what you saying is last night is a mistake and you didnt want this at all"

"yes lorraine that is what i am saying ill see around im sorry lorraine"

"haha no nikki you will see me much sooner than that did christine not tell you im going to be workong back at waterloo road where i belong"and with that lorraine walked past nikki and out the front door which left nikki gobsmacked.

whilst nikki was walking up to waterloo road she saw sue walking over this is all i need she said on her self.

"nikki you wouldnt mind giving these to vix for me no doubt you will see her later thank you nikki"and with that sue was gone nikki thought she might aswell go give her these straight away gett it over with as she made her way to vix's class she saw her with her head on the table as she opened the door her head shot up to see nikki.

"you look as bad as i feel vix,anyway sue asked me to give you these"

"what are they""i dont know i didnt look"with that vix made her wah way around the desk to nikki, vix couldnt help but constantly look at nikki which nikki did the same both women were anxious to be in each others presnence.

"i should get going then class to set up and everything"by now nikki was waffling on which made vix laugh your so cute when you waffle do you know that sorry nikki"its fine vix"nikki then again started to blabber on which made vix move closer and press her lips against nikkis which nikki kissed vix pasionatly with all she had as vix turned nikki round and leant her against her desk and vix started to nibble on nikki's neck which gained vix a small soft nikki pulled away slightly and said"i should getting to class sorry"vix then let nikki get of the desk as she was making her way towards the door.

"I LOVE YOU NIKKI BOSTON MORE THAN ANYTHING AND I WANT YOU BACK FOR GOOD"nikki then turned around and simply said i know you do.


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki was in the classroom thinking about the past events of today,did she mean what she had said lorraine and did she still wont vix in her life after her affair with lorraine could she trust either one of them there was kasey the keen and trustworthy person the one who i know i could trust,deep down i did have feelings for her and every session of boxing i do with her i like her more and more,soon i wont be able to hold back my feelings.

Today was another session of boxing so i made my way out of the classroom and into the gym as i approached i felt butterflys and nerves which i never felt before,as i entered i saw kasey already started she hadnt noticed me walk in to lost in the motion of boxing.

"Good work keep it up"

"oh hiya miss...ermm i'm sorry about the other day about me..kissing you again i know i shouldnt and it wont happen again"and with that she continied boxing and notice nikki walk round infront of the bag holding it witha sly look on her face.

"i quiet liked and did you know your a great kisser kasey barry"by know i had noticed the flushed look on kasey's face

"ermm thanks miss, same about your self"nikki moved her self around the bag infront of kasey and tilted her head to the side and slightly foward as did kasey,soon enough there lips collided with passion and lust making up for lost time, nikki moved kasey towards the corner so no one could see them kasey made her way down nikkis body with little kisses which earnt her a few moans,nikki soon took charge and started to lift kaseys t-shirt from off her and throw it on the floor nikki correst one breast in her hand and sucked the opposite and sucked her nipple which made kasey moan of sheer pleasure whilst she persued this she slowly sneeked one hand into kasey's shorts by now kasey was already mildly wet so she slipped one,two,three fingers into kasey and thrusted hard upon her which made kasey yelp and screem nikki's name out,nikki decied she wanted to make kasey feel good so she pulled down kasey's short and slowly made circles with her tongue on kasey's forced nikkis head deep onto her clit which finnally made kasey cum and tight around nikki's kasey could even recover she did the same to nikki but nikki was mich faster in cuming both women were veey happy with what the had achieved bit was disturbed by the gym door opening,nikki was dressed so she went round to see who it was whilst kasey got changed as nikki made her way round the corner she saw it was vix.

"thought you would be in hear i ment what i said earlier to you that i love you so i was wondering if you wonted to go for a drink sometime fresh start"

"ermm i... carnt tonight i'm busy...marking yeah im marking some papers sorry"

"your with somebody else arnt you i knew it a beautiful women like you who would wont me i hope she makes you happy nik just like how you made me"nikki now had tears in her eyes from yhe words thayt escaped vix's mouth could she resist her anymore.

"bye nik ill see you tommorrow forget i ever mentioned it yes

"if thats what you want,dont forget ill always be hear for you no matter what any time day ill always hear for you"

"Thank you nikki"vix was know creing infront of nikki which vix had never done before she really did love nikki seeing vix cry brung a tear to nikkis eyes which made her eyes twinkle.

"i best go dont want to keep you from your loved ones bye"with that she was out the door no more words exchanged.


	10. Chapter 10

Once kasey had finished getting dressed again she had appeared from around the corner to see nikki lost in a trance at the nikki turned round kasey could tell that she had been crying but did not know why she had been crying.

"who was it then and why are you crying"

"ermm knowone to worry about and i havent been cruing dont be so stupid"she said suterley.

"you obviously have been crying your eyes are red and i thought i made you happy"

"you do kasey but ive got to go now im sorry ill see you tommorrow im sorry"

With that nikki walked out of the door leaving kasey gobsmacked and confused in the gym lonly,nikki went to find vix and talk to her about today she searched up and down the corridoors looking for vix until she found her in the staffroom making a cup of tea just staring into the swirls that she made woth her spoon,as i made my way towards her she looked up and saw me she had i obviously been crying just like myself after what she had said or thought.

"im sorry and there is know one else i promise you that much do you know why there is know one else in my life because i still love you but i just carnt do it again i dont wont to hurt you ever again"

"what there is know one else well...i thought"

"well you thought wrong theres nobody i want to be with at this moment in time somwtimes i dont wont to even be with my self so god knows how i would cope with anybody else"

"sigh i love you nikki boston and i wont to be with you because i wont to show you how much i love you and wont to be with you"as vix said this she oved closer to nikki and knelt down infront of jer clasping her hands in hers as she looked nikki in the eye and repeated what she had just said about her loving her she moved closer to nikki lips and pressed her against nikkis,nikki didnt respond straight away bit she soon did but was disturbed by aloud bang.

"Is'nt this cosy the cheat and lover hi nikki how you doing i told you you would see me around school"

"lorraine what are you doing here"vix shouted

"oh shut up vix i never loved you i only did it to get closer to nikki"

"lorraine get out if not for you then do it for me you did once love me didnt you "nikki said so tenderly.

"Fine but ill see you around yeah and just to say that night of sex was the best you ever given lucky person who gets you now but i think i already know who will bye"

with that she left nikii shocked and vix destraught.

"u..u slept with her WHEN"

"the night you left she came over she suduced me what was i ment to do im sorry vix"

"oh yeah next you will be sleeping with kacey barry"nikki was left with a shocked face and just staird into vixs eyes.

"omg you already are arnt you"

"No of course not shes a student why would you think that"

"promise me your not"

"i promise im not sleeping with kasey barry"Ill see you tommorrow ive go to go

"vix dont...dont go i love ...you buit ot was to late she was already gone out the door to late for vix to hear nikki say the word she had longed for nikki to say to her before.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning nikki had retreated to work early that morning after she had been up all night thinking about why Lorraine would have wanted to hurt her by telling Vix about the night they had spent together,she had already to Lorraine that it was a mistake and that she did'nt mean what happend to she had arrived at work she noticed lorraines car there so she decieded to go and talk to her about what she had done,as she made her way towards the staff room where Lorraine was always in the morning as she approached the staff room she went over in her head what she was going to say to Lorraine,as she thought she was going to be in the staff room as she always is just sitting there as I opened the door she had the dignity to look up and smile at me after what she had done.

"Hiya want a cuppa nik"

"NO NO I DONT WANT A CUPPA LORRAINE"

"God whats up with you then"

"why did you do that yesterday to me you know still you know how to hurt me dont you

Lorraine I mean what is it with you do you ever want me to be happy because it seems like you dont "Lorraine was quite took back by nikki with what she was saying I never mean hurt nikki bit I just cannot tell her that I want her to be happy but with me.

"ofcourse I wont you to be happy you should know that by now"

"then why do you always seem to wreck out for me then"

"b...because I...love"

"yourself lorraine yeah we all know that and you cannot stand anybody else to be happy apart from yourself you know what I dont even know why I bother with you I give up

Lorraine"with that nikki had walked out the door closing out harder enough for Lorraine to realise how angry nikki actually was.

"you I love you"again Lorraine just wasnt brave enough to tell nikki how she felt

Nikki now made her way towards her classroom ready for next lesson as she made her way down the corridoor she noticed Vix on her way down she still meant what she longed to say yesterday but couldnt bring her self to say it Vix saw nikki opposite her walking towards her she diverted into the toilets dessperatly trying to avoid her,nikki noticed then and also went into the toilets to talk to Vix no matter the surrondings.

"why are you trying to avoid me,its me who should be avoiding you what have you done wrong"

"nothing I just feel the more time i'm with you the more I fall in love with you and I dont wont to do that because I know you dont love me so I dont wont to be disapointed"

"well if you had of stuck around long enough yesterday you would have realised how I felt about you"

"what do you mean how you feel about me"nikki moved closer to Vix when saying this

"I mean you would have heard three word ive wanted to say for a long time"

"what were those then nikki because I dont think there the ones I wont to hear"

"well how do you feel about these three Vix spark I love you"

"what are you being serious because if your not walk away now and ill forget you ever said that"nikki now moved closer again and snaked her arms around vixs waist and kissed her lips which Vix repeated with her,nikki had shoved Vix against as she kissed her passionatly she moved down to vixs neck in the place she knew would earn her a moan which it did.

"now do you believe me with what I just said or do you still think i'm lying""I believe you now shut up and kiss me"nikki started to unbutton Vix's shirt and revealed to nikki a silky sexy black lace bra which she loved she kissed inbetween both breasts which gained her another moan Vix loved the passoinate sex that she had with nikki but what nikki did'nt know is that Vix had a ring in her back pocket which was meant for nikki before they broke up it had stayed in there the hole time will they be together for ever or will Lorraine or kacey be able to have nikki in there lifes.


	12. Chapter 12

once nikki and vix had finnished getting dressed after there intermate moment in the toilets nikki was first to depart as she had kacey next in her class,the last time she spoke to kacey was when the had there moment in the gym which there both really enjoyed and would love to be able to do it again but nikki knew it wasnt right and also she really did love vix after all but when ever nikki saw kacey she seem to get butterflies in her stomach whoch she loved when she saw nikki sat in her class and waited for her class to arrive there was one person on her mind, the class arrived and i signalled them to come in but one student had stayed outside it was kacey i told the class to get on with the work that was on the borde as she went outside she saw that kacey had begun to walk away so i decieded to follow her she led to a spare class room in which she sat on one of the desks and starded at me as i entered and as i stud tall infront of her.

"Do you still love me nikki because if you dont just say and i wont look back not once"

"Ofcourse i still love you why would you think otherwise"

"You havent talked to me in days not even looked at me nothing"

"okay i need to make it upto you how about i get somebody to cover for me and i sneak you back to mine"

"Yeah sounds good ill go and wait by your car for then shall i"

"Yeah definatly go and wait and ill be there as soon as possible i love you kacey"with that kacey amd nikki quickly rushed of nikki went to find cover but the only person available was lorraine as she entered the office lorraine was sat there lost in a trance with the door but as i entered she was awoke from that trance.

"errr i need cover for my class not feeling very well so going to pop out get something from the doctors do you mind"

"No no ofcourse not anything for you nik"

"oh im sorry nikki"

"Its fine and thank you for this i owe you one okay"with that nikki made her way towards her car which to her suprise already had kacey sat inside it as she drove home she couldnt help but look and kacey and smile she really was in love with kacey and vix and lorraine but what does she they arrived at nikkis house kacey pulled nikki in by the hand which made nikki smile when they were inside nikki led kacey straight up stairs and into nikkis bedrrom when they were inside the fun began.

"Are you sure you want to do this kacey"

"im sure are you"

"definatly"

Once all that was said kacey started to unbutton nikkis shirt nikki also did the same to kacey,kacey kissed inbetween nikkis breast which made nikki moan as they left a dump of cloths on the floor the intensity was hot nikki slowly kissed down kacey's body until she reached the stomoch kacey was already half way there when she screamed "nikki please just fuck me"nikki soon did what she was told and her tongue was like a raging bull making kacey moqn of intense pleasure nikki at the same time plumged one,two,three fingers into kacey and finnally she squited on to nikkis fingers there was no time for recorvery she had to make nikki feel good she instantly inserted four fingers into nikki and thrusted hard back and forth until she made nikki cry of pleaseurable sex as the lay beside eacb oth panting like mad nikki heard her front door open her and vic had moved intogether but she wasnt due back she heard footsteps up the stairs will they get caught or not.

please reviw

suggestion welcome:-)


	13. Chapter 13

"Kacey come on hurry up and get changed will you please kacey"

"I'm done now it's just you"

"Good"

Is'nt this nice and cosy ay nikki what have i told you about lockong your front door that could of been anyone christiene,vix anybody lorraine scanned the room and looked at kacey and smirked whilst tilting her head obviously thinking of what to do she hadnt imagined to arrive and see nikki with a student they had ovbiously been doing something naughty,nikki's shirt half done up and her trousers undone.

"kacey can you leave please me and nikki need to talk"she instantly looked at nikki for resurence nikki simply nodded and with that kacey left silent

y except for the banging of the front two women sat in silence and looked at each other for who was going to speak first of the pair.

"Are you going to tell christine about this becausw if you are ill quit before you do"

'Why would you think i would tell christine about it if i wonted to wreck your life nikki i would of ran out straight away and told vix wouldnt i"

"So your not going to tell anyone what you saw lorraine"

"No but on one condition you mist do something for me"

"anything lorraine what is it you wont me to end it with kacey' id sleep with you if i have to is that it the last one"

"No nikki i dont wont you to do that anyway i'm with somebody else now anyway but what i wont you to do is... end it with vix and never get back with her"

"What...what are you gaining out of this npthing lorraine so why,and what if i dont end it with vix then what"

"You right i dont gain anything and if you dont do it the hole school finds out about it nikki and i dont wont to have to do this but i have to i'll give you time to think over it about till the end of the day then ill go and talk to vix and see whats happend make the right choice nik please"and lorraine was gone nikki knew she had to go and talk to vix nomatter how much it hurt her she knew it would'nt be easy but no matter how much she lpved vix she had to do it or she would definatly loose her for ever that wasnt a chance she was going to take.

As nikki made her way back to school she couldnt help but thonk of what she was going to say to vix she paced down the corridoors searching for vix as she turned round the next corner there she was walking opposite her walking towards nikki,as nikki looked at vix she saw how happy vix was as she walked further and closer to her she saw what she did not wont to see her beautiful smile that smile could make anything better but not this there is noway possoble of it been made better ot was my own fault if i had never have slept with kacey i wouldnt have to be doing this she would be able to be with the women that she truely loves.

"hello sexy i didnt think you wpould have been back i thought you was ill never mind how abput me and you go some where quiter,theres a classroom free there how about it"

"Errmm can we talk please in that classroom i beg you"

"Yes of course we can what's up babe"nikki led vix into the classroom and sat oppisite each other nikki held vix's hands in her own and simply stared into her eyes.

"I dont want to have to do this vix but i have no choice of it i love you,you know i do but i'm so so sorry i can not be with you as mich as i love you i carnt im sorry forgive me please"nikki was now crying infront of vix which she never did but then she knew she had to go she pulled her hands away and shredded tears infront of vix.

"What why your saying you love me but you dont want to be with me i carnt believe you i dont even know why i ever believed that you loved me again you liar"

vix was now walking away

"Im so sorry i do love you"nikki was now crying hard infront of her nikki never cried infront of anyone.

once vix had walked of shredding a single tear she had gone straight to the staffroom as she entered the only person in there was lorraine vix and lorraine had gradually started talkimg once again after there little affair and as vix walked in Lorraine could tell she had been crying and instantly got up to care for her vix effortsly fell into her embrace and wrapped her arms around each other.

"what happend"

"nikki she said she loved me but obviously not she just dumped me like i was nothing to her"

"oh god that is terrible how could she do that im sorry babe come here"

vix looked up at lorraine and both there lips met effortlessly together colliding with passion.


	14. Chapter 14

vix and lorraine stood kissing for about 5 minutes before one pulled away that one was lorraine she looked at vix and looked into her eyes which looked back at lorraine,lorraine knew that vix had been crying whilst they looked down at vix and asked her self does she really wont this or is vix just doing it for comfort as a friend,they both had there arms still rapt round each other for extra support and compassion.

"Are you sure about this vix I mean you have just broke up with nikki and your with me again"

"I don't care about nikki anymore she dumped me we are over so yes I'm sure I wont to be with you now shut up and kiss me women"lorraine did as she was told she kissed vix with more passion this time vix did the same towards lorraine,lorraine lifted vix up onto the the worktop in the staffroom and kissed around her neck which made vix lightly moan with this session was interrupted by the door opening nikki walked into the room and stood infront of vix she pulled out her keys and placed what must of been vix's house key on the side for her to take as she went to walk out she spoke towards lorraine.

"Thanks lorraine for making my life hell again you never fail do you"vix was confused by the remark that nikki had said to lorraine as nikki walked out she looked back at vix as the eyes met nikki had yet more tears in her eyes threatening to fall down but before they could she walked out of door away from lorraine and vix.

"I should go after her lorraine she looks upset really bad"

"No I mean I will instead it will probably better if I do I need to talk to her any way about something anyway so I should go instead of you yeah"

"okayi yes you go but can you tell her something tell her that I love her more than anything still but I have to move on"

"of course ill tell her that I'i'll see you later okay"lorraine was know out of the staffroom when she notices nikki walking into the classroom so lorraine swiftly followed her as she needed to talk to her as she entered she could see nikki crying as she sat at her desk this made lorraine feel bad and guilty she never means to hurt nikki but some how she always does and she hates her self for that.

"What do you wont now lorraine to rub it in how i break up with her and she goes running to and then you to are...are together is that what you have come for"

"No i've come to say i'm sorry i didnt think doing this would have hurt you so much if i knew how it would have i wouldnt have done it and i promise that i'm sorry"

"Yes well its too late for that is'nt it my life is actually recked"nikki now stood up and headed for the door but lorraine stood in her way. "can you move please i'm going home away from all this" "no i wont move"

"please lorraine just move aside"

"Kiss me and i'll move and you can go"

"what are you mad ive just broke up with the women i was going to ask to marry me so no i'm not going to kiss you i'll just stop in here"

"Fine ill kiss you then"lorraine stood closer to nikki and kissed her with everything she had nikki took a bit longer to respond to this but she soon did she mist the feel of those lips touching lifted lorraine up and placed her on one of the desks where she started to unbutton lorraines white shirt and pull down her skin tight leather skirt as the items of clothing fell to the floor nikki placed small butterfly kisses down her body which made lorraine giggle with pleasure nikki then moved down to lorraines inner thiegh and made circles with her tongue.

"nikki i can not take no more please"

"No lorraine there i have just proved how desperate you actually are you move onto vix and then you come crawling back to me did you really think i would fuck you i love vix and i always will you ruin my life to many times for me to love you again and this well you do just like recking my life dont you"

"What if i'm so desperate i would fuck kacey barry oh but you already have havent you so whose desperate"

"Back off lorraine"

"or what"bang nikki slapped lorraine around the face which left a hand mark lorraine went to slap nikki back but before she could vix walked in and pulles nikki back and stood infront her protecting her.

"vix move and get pout why are you protecting the women that dumped you because didnt you realise the message that i sent you to give to nikki i love her i always will"

"But what about us"

"lorraine we was never going to work out i love nikki"

"do you really wont to get back with the women that sleeps with"

"thats enough lorraine come vix out and lorraine seriously try not recking my life again"

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO MANY PEOPLE READING BUT NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS GOOD/OR BAD JUST REVIEW TO SEE HOW IM DOING THANK YOU TO PEOPLE THAT DO:-)


	15. Chapter 15

As nikki and vix made there way back to the staffroom nikki slightly behind vix as they reach the staffroom they both sat down but nikki moved closer to vix and tried to kiss her vix rejected this kiss and pushed nikki back away from nikki moved back she had a look of embaressment on her face but was also very shocked nikki could'nt believe it vix said she loved her so when nikki makes a move she pushes her away why would she do that.

"sorry i just thought that you wanted this...me but ofcourse i was wrong"

"nikki you know i want to but you still ended it and i carnt do this again i'm really sorry"

"Then why did you bother to pull me out of there with lorraine you should of just left me"

"NIKKI i still care for you i wasnt going to let her hurt you ill always care for you but i just carnt do u nomore i'm sorry"

"Okay well i suppose its for the best we were never going to work out was we,we never would there would always be somebody there to spoil it so yeah for the best"nikki now got up and started to walk out of the staffroom over in her head she went over the events that had happend with lorraine and thought that she should really go and talk to her when she spotted her she saw her holding her face from where i had slapped her.

"sorry about that i didnt mean for it to come out that hard honestly"nikki also noticed the small cut on her face from the slap.

"Oh god did i do that let me clean you up its the least i can do after what i did ay"

"Yeah i suppose thanks nikki and if had of known how you felt about vix i wouldnt of give you that choice you now that right"

"Yeah well we arnt together no more so doesnt matter no matter how much i love her so lets stop going on about it and get you cleaned up yeah"lorraine simply shook her head as nikki pressed some cleansing wipe and disinfectant on the cut lorraine pulled away laughing whilst whispering it stings you know and nikki move closer to get the disinfectant all the way in lorraine turned her head to face nikki with there lips inchs away from each others nikki tried hard to resist but she could'nt she pressed her lips against lorraines which she did the same there kiss was hot and steamy this time nikki truely ment it both nikki and lorraine stood up whilst kissing nikki pressed lorraine against the desk and climbed on top of her whilst kissing her neck which made lorraine moan as lorraine began to undo the buttons on nikkis shirt she could'nt help but admire nikkis toned stomach as always."Are you always this fit and toned because you know i like it" Yes i am and i know you do"

"nikki maybe we should do this at mine later i mean anybody could walk in"

"Yeah i suppose but that means i'll have to wait till later and i dont think i can do that"

"well you to now go and get set up for next lesson and dont forget to do your shirt up remeber the last time"

"I'll see you later yeah bye"nikki walked out of the classroom feeling pleased with herself as she walked along the cooridoors she noticed vix talking to sue i could see she was really upset and i walked of there only to be stopped by sue.

"i dont think so u dont go anywhere near her do you hear me she doesnt need people like you bringing her down anymore"

"Just tell her i'm sorry please sue just do this me i ask nothing else of you"

"Fine now go before i do something i will regret"nikki walked away not looking back at vix or sue or she wouldnt be able to walk lorraine had gone to kacey.

"Kacey will you come round mine tonight about seven please"

"Miss whats going to happen with miss boston"

"nothing kacey nothing at all i forgot about it okay now of you go and remeber seven"kacey now walked out of the classroom feeling releved about the hole nikki thing that had been going on.

nikki now sat in her classroom thinking about seeing vix in that state she didnt relise that she loved her so much that it would hurt in a way that nikki never imagined and she knew she couldnt help her because sue wouldnt even let her anywhere near her all she wanted was to talk to her and explain everything and just let vix talk to her and tell her everything she needed to before they finnally left each other for knew that vix felt deeply about her but what she didnt know was that vix so wanted to propose to nikki but there was never a great moment to do it.

"Nikki i just wanted to bring you something vix doesnt know im here but i found it and i thought it was for you"she placed her hand on the desk and left a small red box on her desk she wanted to see nikki open it so sue stood there watching nikki grabbed it and opened it it revealled and gold ring with a diamond on top and ingraved inside the ring it said."Together always vikki"that was there little nickname for the two of them.

"She loved you nikki but no more you mist out on that"Sue now left nikki alone nikki now began to cry as she stares at the ring she never was marries before and always dreamed of her wedding but now its never going to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

It was nearing the end of the day for nikki she stared deeply into the clock just wonting today to end and then her praise were answered the bell rung and before she could say anything half the class was already gone. she wanted to get away from all the contaversy from today with vix and sue but then there was lorraine did she really love love her or was she just doing it to mend her broken heart all over again as she picked her books up to leave all the students now had gone home as she made her way out she couldnt help but just look down after everything that had happend today as she did this she bumped into someone as she saw all there things fall to the ground she instantly helped to pick them up even though she hadnt looked who it was as she looked up handing stuff back she saw vix once nikki had pocked the last bit of stuff of the floor, she looked at vix she could see how hurt she was.

"sorry about that i...i wasnt looking where i was going stupid me ay"

"Its fine i wasnt exactly paying attention myself i best go anyway"vix began to walk away from nikki as she did this nikki turned around to look back at her.

"Vix...was you going to ask me to marry you i only ask because sue came and spoke to me earlier and said you was and that i mist out on it"

"ermm ye...yeah i was because i loved you i even bought the ring aswell"

"I know you did she bought to me"nikki pulled the small red box out of her back pocket and walked up to vix and placed it in her stared at and so did nikki.

"No No ermm you keep it i mean if we are going to move on i want you to have ot because if i do i wont be able to and i really need to i mean it's easier for i mean you already have yeah i saw you earlier with lorraine in the classroom so keep it i dont wont it"vix placed it back in nikkis hand nikki closed her hand on the ring and held it close to her.

"I'm so sorry i didnt mean for you to see me and lorraine it was'nt ment or done purposly you that right"

"Yeah ofcourse i do ive really got to go im meeting someone okay"

"oh ermm yeah ill see you then"vix was already walking away no a nikki said these words nikki didnt move until she was gone around the corner and out of sight now nikki questioned even more if she wanted to be with lorrainebut ner choice was made she was still going round lorraines tonight they needed to talk and thats what nikki wanted right now someone to talk to as sbe made her way home she still clasped the ring in her hand that vix gave her from the unhappne wedding as she got home she looked at the clock and saw it was half six so decied to go round lorraines as she got there she parked her car out on the road as she walked up the driveway she knocked on the door and lorraine instantly answered like she was waiting right bye the door for me.

"Hi come in go straight on the sofa ill bring you a drink"

"Thanks"nikki went a sat down and lorraine came over with a glass of white wine and placed in nikkis hand lorraine could tell something was up as nikki was slouched over with no expression on her face.

"hey whats up you look really down what is it talk to me nik"

"she was going to ask me to marry her you know look"she showed lorraine the ring once lorraine had finnoshed looking at it she placed it next to her drink"she said i shouls have it because if she does she wont be abke to move on and she saw us in the classroom earlier so she thinks ive moved on already"

"maybe she's right nik move on if she can then you can because i know how hard it was for you"lorraine was stroking the end of nikkis knee.

"I think your right you know"nikki turned to face lorraine and pressed her lips against lorraine which she repeated nikki hoisted lorraine onto nikkis lap and started to kiss her neck nikki kissed the spot where she remembered lorraine loved as she did this lorraine let a small moan escape her mouth whislt nikki did this lorraine looked up towards the clock and saw it was five past seven she know kacey would be round anytime soon as she looked back down at nikki she startes to unbutton nikki one by one then they were disturbed by the banging of the door closing nikki stood up to see kacey standing there staring at nikki could say anything she was gone nikki thought to her self and wondered why she would come round her and so late as she turned to lorraine she was ashamed and regretted her desition.

"you told her to come round didnt you,you know i thought i could actually move on from vix but you know what i give up with relationships with you,kacey and vix i carnt do them any more"

"dont say that nikki what about us"

"after that no way we are done"as she went to walk out she remembered the ring on the table as she went back to collect it she noticed the wine and dicided to pick it up and throw it over lorraine as she walked out she told her self no more as she made her way to her car she heard laughter from up the road and as she looked up she noticed vix with another women holding her hand and laughing nikkis heart finnally broke into peices inside of her and then the worst thing that could happen happend she kissed the mysterious women on the lips and didnt stop for a minuete this is when nikki finnally got in her car and went home to drown her sorrows.

IF YOU DONT LIKE WHAT I HAVE DONE THEN SO BE IT BUT DONT TRY THREATENING ME BECAUSE I REALLY DONT CARE WHST YOU SAY TO THOSE WHO DO THANKS FOR EADING AND CARRY ON READING AND REVIEWING THANKS:-)


	17. Chapter 17

It was a new day at waterloo road and nikki was in school early that day she sat her desk miserable thinking about what she saw late last night vix with another...with another women she looked happy something i never saw when she was with me but something i wished i could of made her but i can never do that can i whilst thinking i was disturbed out of my slumber by a person entering my room it was kacey she sat on the desk infront of me she looked tiered and down i was the answer for this because yet again i cannot even make a pupil happy.

"im sorry kacey about last night you seeing me and lorraine but its over now between us and me and vix and us i carnt do anymore of it any relationships no more i just carnt do it i give up"

"well i come to say also i dont think we should do it anymore we will get court and i dont wont you losing your job over me but hey dont give up just give miss spark sometime yeah she'll come to her senses about you i'll see you later miss dont give up bye"

"Bye kacey and thanks for everything"kacey was out the door and gone as she looked through the door she saw vix heading towards her class with a pile of papers as she entered nikkis room.

"You need to sign these for christine as asked me to ask you"

"what are they"

"I dont know i think its just some forms for school and everything "

"okay"nikki signed the forms and gave them back to vix she couldnt help but look into her eyes longingly

"So did you meet that person last night or not"

"Errm no they could'nt they erm were a bit busy so"

"You dont have to lie to me i saw with her last night so you have met someone new"

"so what if i have does it really matter and were you spying on me anyway your with lorraine now so what does it matter"

"No it doesnt matter and im not with lorraine i told her no and i wasnt spying on you haha i just saw you"

"thats good then i...ill see around nik ye"

Not matter how hard nikki tries she still cannot get vix out of her mind she would do anything to have her back after all vix was going to ask her to marry her and ofcourse nikki's answer would of been yes because if lorraine hadnt of made them end it they would still be decided to make her way towards the staffroom after all she had nothing else to take her mind of she made her way there she felt the most miserable she had felt in a while as she approached the door she heard laughing just what she wanted something to cheer her up as she walked in she saw vix and the women who she was now in a relationship,when vix and her girlfriend gemma saw nikki they stopped what they was doing with vix getting of gemma.

"NIKKI ERRM THIS IS GEMMA MY...MY GIRLFRIEND"

"You mean this is your ex girlfriend the one that you cried that whole night about because of how she just dumped you"

"Gemma please its fine me and nikki are okay we have sorted everything out"

"No do you realise how much you hurt her and i'm not going to let her get away with it"gemma moved closer to nikki and smacked her into the face which made nikki bleed from her nose

"what are you doing she mad vix"

"Gemma just go yeah ill see you later"as she left nikki also went to depart until vix stopped her.

"Nikki please wait i didnt think she would do this i didnt even think she would realise who you was and if i would have know that she was going to do that well i would have stopped her"

"Its fine i deserve it after everything i did to you she's right to be honest i deserve worse than just one smack in the face but like i said i would do anything for you so i'm going to go now clean myself up"

"No no ill do that come here it's the least i can do it wont take long go one sit down"as nikki sat down and vix collected the first aid box the vix began to clean nikkis wound once she had finnally did this vix examined nikkis face to make sure she looked perfect just like when she first met her.

"There done you look fine you carnt even notice where you have been hit"

"thanks ill buy you a drink later to thank you if your coming out with us all later"

"Yeah im coming but i can think of better way you can thank me nikki i love you and i wont to be with you no matter whats gone on the last few weeks i love you to much to let you go this time"

"I love you to but what about gemma"'i dont care i wont to be with you not her"vix moved closer to nikki and pressed her lips against nikkis,nikki cupped vix's face with her hands and responded to the stood up still kissing her and led her towards the door where nikki said"Come back to mine"nikki kissed vix again back on her lips "yes come on lets go"as they made there way to nikki's car they was still kissing nearly all the way there until they stopped to get in the car all the way there vix had her hand on nikki's it was there to support nikki, vix nikki truely did love nikki wanted to be with her this time she was going to make sure nothing got in her way and she ment it.


End file.
